6/151
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ تَعَالَوْاْ أَتْلُ مَا حَرَّمَ رَبُّكُمْ عَلَيْكُمْ أَلاَّ تُشْرِكُواْ بِهِ شَيْئًا وَبِالْوَالِدَيْنِ إِحْسَانًا وَلاَ تَقْتُلُواْ أَوْلاَدَكُم مِّنْ إمْلاَقٍ نَّحْنُ نَرْزُقُكُمْ وَإِيَّاهُمْ وَلاَ تَقْرَبُواْ الْفَوَاحِشَ مَا ظَهَرَ مِنْهَا وَمَا بَطَنَ وَلاَ تَقْتُلُواْ النَّفْسَ الَّتِي حَرَّمَ اللّهُ إِلاَّ بِالْحَقِّ ذَلِكُمْ وَصَّاكُمْ بِهِ لَعَلَّكُمْ تَعْقِلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul teâlev etlu mâ harreme rabbukum aleykum ellâ tuşrikû bihî şey’â(şey’en), ve bil vâlideyni ihsânâ(ihsânen), ve lâ taktulû evlâdekum min imlak(imlakin), nahnu nerzukukum ve iyyâhum, ve lâ takrebûl fevâhışe mâ zahere minhâ ve mâ batan(batane), ve lâ taktulûn nefselletî harremallâhu illâ bil hakk(hakkı), zâlikum vassâkum bihî leallekum ta’kılûn(ta’kılûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. teâlev : gelin 3. etlu : okuyayım 4. mâ : şeyler 5. harreme : haram kıldı 6. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz 7. aleykum : size 8. ellâ (en lâ) tuşrikû : ortak (koşmamanız) koşmayın 9. bi-hî : ona 10. şey'en : bir şeyi 11. ve bi el vâlideyni : ve anne babaya 12. ihsânen : ihsanla davranma 13. ve lâ taktulû : ve öldürmeyin 14. evlâde-kum : evlâtlarınız, çocuklarınız 15. min imlakin : yokluktan, yoksulluktan, fakirlikten 16. nahnu : biz 17. nerzuku-kum : sizi biz rızıklandırırız 18. ve iyyâ-hum : ve onları da yalnız (biz) 19. ve lâ takrebû el fevâhışe : ve kötülüğe yaklaşmayın 20. mâ zahere : zâhir olan, açık olan 21. min-hâ : ondan 22. ve mâ batane : ve gizli olan 23. ve lâ taktulû en nefse : ve kimseyi öldürmeyin 24. elletî harreme allâhu : ki onu Allah haram kıldı 25. illâ bi el hakkı : haklı olmak hariç 26. zâlikum : işte bunlar 27. vassâ-kum : size vasiyet etti (farz kıldı) 28. bi-hî : onunla 29. lealle-kum : umulur ki böylece siz 30. ta'kılûne : siz akıl edersiniz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Gelin de Rabbiniz, size neleri harâm etti, ben okuyup anlatayım: Sakın ona hiçbir şeyi eş ve ortak saymayın, ananıza, babanıza karşı iyilikte bulunun ve yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin, sizi de ancak biz rızıklandırırız, onları da ve açığa çıkan kötülüklere de yaklaşmayın, gizli kalan kötülüklere de ve hiçbir cana kıymayın, çünkü Allah, haklı olmadıkça harâm etmiştir bunu. İşte aklınızı başınıza alasınız diye size bunları emretmiştir o. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Gelin size Rabbinizin neleri haram kıldığını okuyayım: O'na hiç bir şeyi ortak koşmayın, anne babaya iyilik edin, yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. -Sizin de, onların da rızıklarını biz vermekteyiz- Çirkin kötülüklerin açığına ve gizli olanına yaklaşmayın. Hakka dayalı olma dışında, Allah'ın (öldürülmesini) haram kıldığı kimseyi öldürmeyin. İşte bunlarla size tavsiye (emr) etti; umulur ki akıl erdirirsiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Gelin Rabbinizin size haram kıldığı şeyleri okuyayım: O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, anne babaya iyilik edin, yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin -sizi de onları da biz rızıklandırmaktayız- kötülüklerin açık olanına da gizli olanına da yaklaşmayın ve Allah'ın öldürülmesini haram kıldığı bir canı haksız yere öldürmeyin. Olur ki akıl edersiniz diye (Allah) size böyle emretti." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Gelin size Rabbinizin haram kıldığı şeyleri söyleyeyim: O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, anaya babaya iyilik yapın, yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin, sizin ve onların rızkını veren Biziz, gizli ve açık kötülüklere yaklaşmayın, Allah'ın haram kıldığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. Allah bunları size düşünesiniz diye buyurmaktadır.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Ey Muhammed!) De ki: “Gelin, Rabbinizin size haram kıldığı şeyleri okuyayım: O’na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Anaya babaya iyi davranın. Fakirlik endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Sizi de onları da biz rızıklandırırız. (Zina ve benzeri) çirkinliklere, bunların açığına da gizlisine de yaklaşmayın. Meşrû bir hak karşılığı olmadıkça, Allah’ın haram (dokunulmaz) kıldığı canı öldürmeyin. İşte size Allah bunu emretti ki aklınızı kullanasınız.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Gelin Rabbinizin size neleri haram kıldığını okuyayım: O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, ana-babaya iyilik edin, fakirlik korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin -sizin de onların da rızkını biz veririz-; kötülüklerin açığına da gizlisine de yaklaşmayın ve Allah'ın yasakladığı cana haksız yere kıymayın! İşte bunlar Allah'ın size emrettikleridir. Umulur ki düşünüp anlarsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Gelin, Rabbinizin size neleri haram ettiğini söyleyeyim: O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Ana babaya iyi davranın. Yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; sizi de onları da biz besliyoruz. Büyük günahların açığına da gizlisine de yaklaşmayın ve ALLAH'ın kutsal saydığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. Bunlar, düşünesiniz diye O'nun size verdiği öğütlerdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Gelin, size Rabbinizin neleri haram kıldığını okuyayım! O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, babanıza annenize iyilikten ayrılmayın, yoksulluk yüzünden çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; zira sizin de onların da rızkını Biz veririz, kötülüklerin açığına da gizlisine de yanaşmayın, Allah'ın muhterem kıldığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. İşte duydunuz ya, O, size düşünesiniz diye bunları emretti!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) De ki: geliniz size rabbınız neleri haram kıldı okuyayım: ona hiç bir şey'i şerik koşmayın, babanıza ananıza iyilikten ayrılmayın, yoksulluk yüzünden evlâdınızı öldürmeyin, sizin de onların da rızkınızı biz veririz, fevahışe: açığına da, gizlisine de yanaşmayın, Allahın muhterem kıldığı nefsi haksız öldürmeyin, işittiniz a, işte size o bunları ferman buyurdu, gerektir ki aklınız erer Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Geliniz, Rabbinizin, üzerinize neleri haram kılmış olduğunu okuyayım: O'na hiçbir şeyi şerik koşmayınız, ve ana ile babaya iyilik ediniz. Ve çocuklarınızı yoksulluktan dolayı öldürmeyiniz. Sizi de onları da Biz merzûk kılarız. Ve fuhşiyata, onlardan alenî olana da, gizlice olana da yaklaşmayınız, ve Allah Teâlâ'nın haram kıldığı herhangi kimseyi de öldürmeyiniz, bihakkın olan müstesna. İşte bunlar ile size tavsiyede bulunmuştur. Tâ ki âkilâne düşünesiniz.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Gelin, Allahın (gerçekten) neyi yasakladığını size anlatayım: Ondan başka şeylere asla ilahlık yakıştırmayın; anne babanıza iyilik yapın (ve onlara karşı saygısızlıkta bulunmayın); ve çocuklarınızı yoksulluk korkusuyla öldürmeyin; (çünkü) sizin de onların da rızıklarını sağlayacak olan biziz; açık veya gizli hiçbir utanç verici fiil işlemeyin; ve adalet(i ifa etmek) dışında Allahın kutsal saydığı insan hayatına kıymayın: Allah bunu size emretti ki aklınızı kullanabilesiniz; Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Gelin Rabbinizin size neleri haram kıldığını ben okuyup açıklayayım:O’na hiçbir şeyi ortak yapmayın, anneye babaya iyi davranın, fakirlik endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin, çünkü sizin de onların da rızkını veren Biz’iz. Kötülüklerin, fuhşiyatın açığına da gizlisine de yaklaşmayın. Allah’ın muhterem kıldığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. İşte aklınızı kullanırsınız diye Allah size bunları emrediyor. Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Gelin, Rabbinizin size harâm kıldığı şeyleri okuyayım: O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, ana babaya iyilik edin, fakirlik korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; sizi de onları da biz besliyoruz. Fuhuşların açığına da, kapalısına da yaklaşmayın ve haksız yere Allâh'ın yasakladığı cana kıymayın! Düşünesiniz diye Allâh size bunları tavsiye etti. Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Gelin, Rabbinizin size neyi haram kıldığını okuyayım: O’na hiç bir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Anaya babaya iyilik edin. Yoksulluk yüzünden çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Sizin de, onların da rızıklarını veren biziz! Ahlaksızlığın açığına da gizlisine de yaklaşmayın. Allah’ın haram kıldığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. İşte, (Allah) size, düşünesiniz diye bunları tavsiye etti. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Gelin, Rabbinizin size neyi haram ettiğini okuyayım: Ona hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Anne ve babaya iyilik edin. Yoksulluk korkusuyla evlâdınızı öldürmeyin; sizi de, onları da rızıklandıran Biziz. Fuhşiyatın açığına da, gizlisine de yaklaşmayın. Allah'ın haram ettiği bir cana haksız yere kıymayın. Akıl edersiniz diye, Rabbiniz size işte bunları emretti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki onlara: "Hadi gelin, Rabbinizin size neleri haram kıldığını yüzünüze karşı okuyayım: Hiçbir şeyi O'na ortak koşmayın. Ana-babaya çok iyi davranın. Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; biz sizi de onları da rızıklandırırız. Kötülüklerin görünenine de gizli kalanına da yaklaşmayın. Allah'ın saygın ve aziz kıldığı cana, bir hakkı savunmak dışında kıymayın. Allah size bunları önerdi ki, aklınızı işletebilesiniz." Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "Come, I will rehearse what Allah hath (really)(976) prohibited you from": Join not anything as equal with Him; be good to your parents; kill not your children on a plea of want;- We provide sustenance for you and for them;- come not nigh to shameful deeds. Whether open or secret; take not life, which Allah hath made sacred, except by way of justice and law:(977) thus doth He command you, that ye may learn wisdom. * M. Pickthall (English) Say: Come, I will recite unto you that which your Lord hath made a sacred duty for you: that ye ascribe no thing as partner unto Him and that ye do good to parents, and that ye slay not your children because of penury. We provide for you and for them and that ye draw not nigh to lewd things whether open or concealed. And that ye slay not the life which Allah hath made sacred, save in the course of justice. This He hath commanded you, in order that ye may discern. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Gelin, Allah'ın gerçekten neyi yasakladığını size anlatayım: O'ndan başka şeylere asla ilahlık yakıştırmayın; anne-babanıza iyilik yapın onlara karşı saygısızlıkta bulunmayın; (146) ve çocuklarınızı yoksulluk korkusuyla öldürmeyin; (147) çünkü sizin de onların da rızıklarını sağlayacak olan Biziz; açık veya gizli hiçbir utanç verici fiil işlemeyin; ve adaletifa etmek dışında Allah'ın kutsal saydığı insan hayatına kıymayın: Allah bunu size emretti ki aklınızı kullanabilesiniz; (148) 146 - Benim parantez içinde verdiğim ibare, bütün müfessirlerin ittifakla belirttiklerine göre, yukarıdaki emirde açıkça murad edilmiştir; çünkü anne-babaya saygısızlık, Allah'ın yasakladığı şeyler arasında sayılmaktadır ve bir kimsenin anne-babasına karşı iyi olması Kur'an'da defalarca emredilmiştir. 147 - Bu, muhtemelen ekonomik endişelerin zorladığı kürtaja bir işarettir. 148 - Zımnen, "ve özel çıkarlarınız sözkonusu olduğunda kaba kuvvete başvurmayasınız". "Adaletifa etmek dışında" ifadesi, kanunî bir cezanın yerine getirilmesine veya adil -yani, savunmaya yönelik- bir savaşta öldürmeye veya meşru bireysel savunmaya işaret eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri